Genesis
Genesis is a fictional female character from both the Admin War and Project Genesis. Description The details of her birth are unknown and highly complex. The stories claim that her mother was a divine spirit and that her father was a mere mortal. She was the greatest of the ‘Gods’ modified by alchemists who sought the secret of eternal life. However, much like her brother 02, she turned out to become a host of unbelievable power. Unlike the failures of the past, Genesis sought a crusade to reform the world for the better. Her tactics; however, were controversial due to the fact that she was forced to kill hundreds to save millions of lives. She was deemed a righter of wrongs and gained a large following by many skilled warriors. Genesis was seen as a just and fair leader by her peoples, even for the complex nature of how she came to power. However, due to more warfare soon her only wish is to redo her life and completely avoid the life of a ruler. How and when she disappeared from her throne is unknown to this day, because of the fact that she wiped her memory clean. Powers She is a psychic and has many strange powers that are akin to Reality Bending. Many of these powers were created by the scientists that were working on her, others come from natural mutant abilities. Which of these powers are created or natural remain an unknown. Blessed Stigmata: Cross of Displacement A cross of pure light forms in front of Genesis; thulsy, this is an ability that can only be used as a counterattack. Genesis is able to reflect all damage her opponents deal to her back at them. Since she is a telepath and has self healing, she can displace any pain or wound and send it back towards her attacker. It is mainly a distraction, so that she can use her other attacks, while her opponent is down for the count. Blessed Eliminator: Genesis Gospel ''' This is Genesis’s most powerful skill. By using the power of the human mind, she summons a high level of pure energy. Upon her call, it is released into what appears to be sharp points of a mirror breaking into thousands of tiny pieces that target an enemy. These shards alter the very foundations of reality, causing a collapse of time and space that fragments everything around the area of attack. In life she only used this attack twice and it proved overwhelming even to herself. '''Decree Blaze: Holy Restraining Flames By tapping into the minds of her opponents, she can disable them from attacking her for several moments allowing to her to either escape or attack them; a series of what appears to be a wall of flames engulfs the opponent, making entrapping them. Personality Genesis is best described as a child at heart, because there is some truth to this. Her understanding of the world is complex and she would prefer to take the easy way out whenever possible. She has no real connection to Lord Rory or any of his crew, other than he had summoned her. She is known to be arrogant and shows up her skills against foes, when she should be focusing on defeating them instead of toying around. Likes: Philosophy, Nature's beauty, Teddy Bears, rain Dislikes: Her Rage, abusive people, mushrooms Talents: Drawing, Fortune Telling, Speeches History In the Iwaku War, her summoning was a part of Rory's master plan to defeat Paorou. By killing off powerful foes with the help of the witch Simica, Rory spent much of the early months of the war planning on summoning Genesis. When Fantasy Tower fell to Chaos, Rory was then able to use the remaining surrealistic power of the tower to bring Genesis to life. Upon awaking she was determined to show her power and wiped the battalion of ISAF soldiers out in the region. Not trusting Simica, Genesis then removed her from Iwaku gaining the witch's powers. She was then proclaimed the "Goddess of Iwaku" and took part in the final air raid against the Bread Cult, slaughtering a great many Cultists with her mirror bending powers. She was then attacked by Paorou using the Sword of Iwaku. Since he was unaware of her true self, she was turned in a white haired girl and she floated towards the earth below her. Her powers were then transfered to Fluffy, whom was the true form of the Goddess. The now loli Genesis brought King Weavel back from his slumber and allowed him to be the first hero to come to New Iwaku. She then followed him to the new world and has remained hidden ever since.